Snivy's Shocking Egg
by PokemonLover086
Summary: Snivy is just fitting in and something changes between Pikachu and Snivy and Ash! What will happen between the trio? When do Emolga and Buneary meet each other? Will anything change? Read on. If you dare.
1. Chapter 1

I've read some fan fiction about Snivy and Pikachu, so why not? This is a story when Snivy has a big change and Pikachu feels the same way. How will this affect Ash's journey with Pikachu?

Chapter 1: Awkward

Ash nudged Snivy saying "Snivy..what's that next to you?"

Still not listening with her eyes closed, she awoke to find an egg beside her. Glancing at the egg shockingly, Ash seemed to know that Snivy was as shocked as he was.

"Wh-what is this?!"yelled Snivy in pokemon language. As Snivy tried to figure it out, Pikachu came over and smiled awkwardly. Meanwhile, Ash had called for some help and Iris and Cilan rushed over. "Ash..is that Snivys egg?And who is the mate..." Ash shrugged and the trio watched as Snivy held the egg protectively with her vines. As Ash reached for the egg, Snivy hissed and used her spare vine to launch Ash away. "Pikachu, what happened?!" Just then, Snivy remembered and gasped. "Yes Snivy..Im your mate?" He smiled sheepishly trying to lighten the moment. Ash nodded as Snivy pointed out that she needed the tent with Pikachu and the egg. As they walked into Ash's tent, Snivy kicked Pikachu in the gut and screamed "WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!"

"Cal-" Interrupted, Snivy slapped Pikachu with her spare vine as she was still carrying the egg.

Realising what she had done, she apologized and breathed.

With Ash... "I wonder what's happening, well, c'mon guys let's eat! "he yelled as he threw all the pokeballs in the air to let everyone out. Already out, Oshawott skipped Into the tent and yelled gasping for breath."Oooh. Wait,Pikachu..get this maniac away!"

"Get out..NOW!" yelled Snivy as she strangled Oshawott with a vine. As Ash rushed in, Snivy dropped the egg and hit Ash hard with her vine and he went rocketing out of the tent and crashing onto the ground. Luckily, Pikachu had caught the egg and was struggling to hold it as it was his size. Putting Oshawott down, he gasped for air and sighed with relief."So, there's been love in the air? How will your rival react? Oh and heheh Pikachu, Buneary is coming tommorow."

The couple gasped with horror as they imagined everything. Sneakily, Oshawott tried to take the egg but Snivy tackled him before he could reach it. As Oshawott chuckled, he left the tent and left the couple stunned.

As Snivy peeked out of the tent, Emolga was no where to be seen. Hopefully she was sleeping. "Its time Snivy. We have to."

"Listen, I'm sorry for kicking you,I was just angry..and I will let Ash and Cilan and Iris see. I can trust them." Pikachu nodded happily. Snivy gently picked up the egg with her vines and walked out of the tent.

Meanwhile, Ash had snuck off and sat on a log alone to think. Is this Pikachu's egg? No no..It can't be. Can it? Jumping onto Ash's shoulder, Pikachu smiled and yelled "Pika pi!" Ash laughed and rubbed Pikachu's head as Pikachu let out a tickling reply "Ka!Piii.." Suddenly, Snivy staggered over, holding the egg gently with her vines and launched herself onto Ash's other shoulder. " Thats your egg isn't it Snivy?" She hesitated but nodded. "Pikachu is that your egg?" He nodded. "You sly dog Pikachu!" yelled all the pokemon, especially Oshawott and Cilan studied the egg carefully. "It is green but it also has a jagged line and its somewhat orange..I can tell you it has the spices of Snivy and the sweets of Pikachu. I declare its from Snivys egg group, but it also seems as if it definitely is Pikachu's as Snivy and Pikachu are seen together most of the time.." Cilan blabbered on.

"Well I did see someone sneak out of the tent.." Ash replied. Snivy put her hand up and confessed. "I got exciting news! Buneary is coming tommorow which means Dawn is to but get some rest now. Pignite whispered to Oshawott "Well I guess Pikachu's lover won't be happy.." Pikachu and Snivy layer on the tent floor, cuddled up against each other with the egg secured in Snivy's vines. Hopefully Buneary will not see the egg, or find Emolga..

Cliff hanger right? Wait until the next chapter as it will be out asap! Will Buneary see the egg? Where is Emolga? Two terrors, both rivals to Snivy. This is my first time writing so im open to any improving reviews or good reviews. I know this chapter was short but it looked long and i will make it up to you in chapter 2! I'm sorry I didn't include Emolga, she will, be somewhat of a main in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you like this chapter, it's mostly about Buneary and Emolga.

Chapter 2: The Two Terrors

Yawning, Snivy glanced to see Pikachu gone. Grabbing the egg with her vines, she ran out of the tent, trampling on Ash to look for Pikachu. "AHHHH!" Yelled Ash as Snivy didn't know that she was using leaf storm at the same time. "WAKE UP CILAN!" shouted Ash as Iris ran back and threw apples at Cilan. " 5 for minutes chef...AHHHHHH!" Little did he know Pignite had set his butt on fire. 5 minutes later, Ash raced after Snivy with Iris and Cilan behind. "PIKACHU?" yelled Snivy. "Pikachu!" she hugged Pikachu but stopped when she saw a stranger and a Buneary. Knowing about Buneary, Snivy hid the egg behind her back. As Ash found Snivy,he bumped into Dawn and fell onto the floor. "Sorry..Oh! Dawn? Long time! Hi Buneary, guess what Dawn! Pikachu and Sni-" he stopped there as he saw Pikachu and Snivy signalling shut up. "Hehe..I'll tell you later I guess.." Before Pikachu could run, Buneary spotted him and pounced on him. "PIKACHU I MISSED YOU SOO MUCH!" Emolga smirked as she hovered above. Trying to kiss Pikachu, Buneary missed as she was tackled by Snivy. Dropping the egg, Snivy strangled Buneary with her vines. "Get off my ." Snivy growled bravely. Grabbing the egg, Pikachu sighed and gulped as he knew Snivy was weak. "Snivy stop! HOW ABOUT YOU BATTLE BUNEARY OFFICIALLY?!" Snivy released her grip and nodded. "Wait HES YOUR MATE?!" Well where do you think this egg came from?" Snivy told Buneary. "Ok might aswell tell you Dawn..Snivy and Pikachu had an egg together..and Buneary is mad..So is Emolga." Ash mentioned worriedly. Emolga started to fume as Snivy took Oshawott then Pikachu! Emolga suddenly used discharge but just in time, Snivy and Pikachu dodged it with the egg. Buneary jumped up high and dodged while the quad got electrocuted and Oshawott fainted as he jumped out of his pokeball at the wrong time. "Emolga...Seriously?" stammered Iris as she got up. "Owww.."Axew yelled rubbing his head. Emolga giggled. "How bout that battle Dawn? Ash yelled competitively.

5 minutes later, the battle was ready. "This is a 1v1 battle! Snivy v Buneary.

Alright Snivy, use vine whip! Dodge it Buneary and grab the vines! Buneary dodged and grabbed the vines. Pull your vines in and use leaf blade! Dodge it and use jump kick! Buneary dodged but didn't let go of the vines so Snivy reeled in her vines and used leaf blade and it was a critical hit. Buneary's legs trembled but she got up and used pound while Snivy was weak. "No!Snivy get up! Alright! Use Leaf tornado and disappear!" Snivy disappeared underground and used vine whip to strangle Buneary. "Snivy, your egg is hatching!"Yelled Emolga. Releasing her grip from Buneary, she turned to her egg,"Oops false alarm!"chuckled Emolga. Buneary used pound and Snivy fell to the ground."That's cheating! Her egg could of been hatching, Emolga pointed it out to me with sign language!" Snivy weakly got up and gripped Buneary by the legs. " Alright, smash Buneary into the ground then use leaf blade!" Snivy did that excatly and smoke filled the area. As the smoke cleared, Buneary was shaking and standing barely, "I will..get revenge." she whispered, falling to the ground admitting defeat. All the pokemon cheered, but none louder than Pikachu. Emolga crossed her arms and ran off to find a poisonous pokemon. Luckily, Emolga convinced an Ekans to poison Snivy. Returning back to the battle area, Ekans ran to Snivy and stung her with lots of poison. Snivy coughed out poison smoke and fell to the ground as Buneary and Emolga fist bumped. " Lets plan revenge on Snivy. She took your man and mine." Emolga said mischeivously. Pikachu ran to Snivy with the egg and tears dropped from his eyes, her body was pale and Ash was worried. Suddenly, a Koffing came by and sprayed poisonous gas at Snivy. "Sn-.." her vines held the egg tightly with her last piece of strength as Pikachu carried her and Ash and all the pokemon and the trio rushed to the nearest pokemon centre.

5 minutes later.. "Nurse Joy!Help!Snivy was poisoned twice!" Yelled Ash.

"We will do what we can. Wigglytuff, get Snivy to the emergency room!" shouted Nurse Joy worriedly.

Sneaking in, Pikachu ran to Snivy's side trying to help. Pikachu ran into the emergency room to comfort Snivy. Holding her hand, Pikachu whimpered and tears dropped from his face.

An hour later.. "We will come back tomorrow for Snivy, I promise. I-I wouldn't forgive myself if she.."Ash's eyes teared up at the thought of Snivy not being around for her egg. Pikachu ran back inside and hugged Snivy one more time. "Get better me, Ash and the egg. I love you." Pikachu cried as his voice broke. Pikachu sat on the smooth balcony and looked at the sunset view. "I loved watching the sunset with you.." Pikachu whined.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket walked to the pokemon centre. "My claws are itching for a clean! I hope the twerp isn't here." Moaned Meowth.

"He shouldn't be. But, I heard the twerpettes pokemon poisoned the twerps Snivy." Chuckled James.

"Wigglytuff, go to Ash's pokemon in the emergency room!" Wigglytuff nodded. "Wiggly!Tiff!Wig!"

Running for a doctor disguise,Team Rocket ran into the emergency room and locked the door. "Finally!We can get the twerps Snivy and trade for Pikachu. Hehe.. Quickly, James wrote a note saying:Meet us at the battle field if you want your precious Snivy. -Signed Team Rocket.

Snivy struggled weakly. "Ooh I guess Snivy produced an egg. It will be a valuable meal later." Meowth smirked.

Snivy vine whipped Meowth and held the egg protectivly. "Aww motherly instincts. So cute. Maybe we can break it in front of the twerp." Meowth laughed mischeivously.

5 minutes later,Emolga and Buneary had a plan. They ran around to find Snivy's defeated had a lot. Finally, they had rounded up at least an army! They chuckled evily. "Well, Snivy won't mess with our men." Buneary growled angrily.

While with Ash, "PIKA PI!" Pikachu shouted loudly trying to wake ash up. Pikachu used thunderbolt. "AHHHHHHHHHH!OW PIKACHU!Let's go to Snivy now!"Ash yelled. Pikachu smiled.

3 minutes later, Ash ran into the pokemon centre and let out his pokemon. "Ok guys, Snivy should be alright so be happy!" They didn't cheer and yelled"She might be saying." Everyone stared at Oshawott shockingly. "Nurse Joy! Can we see Snivy?"Ash questioned. "Of course! Let's go in!"Nurse Joy said happily. Ash read the note. P.S We took the egg next to Snivy aswell. Hope its not valuable. It is to us as it will be a great meal. Pikachu yelled angrily. Dawn gasped and so did Emolga and Buneary. They didn't except this!

"Hope the twerps come, or this is a waste of time." Jessie chuckled.

"Well, we still get good and a powerful pokemon." Meowth chipped in.

 **I hope you liked it. Will Ash save Snivy and the egg? Will Snivy wake up? Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
